Vladimir Makarov
Vladimir Makarov är ledaren för ryska ultranationalister och efterföljaren till Imran Zakhaev. Han tjänade som sekundär antagonist i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 och huvudantagonisten i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Han är den främsta orsaken bakom det tredje världskriget (World War III) och den primära boven i hela Modern Warfare-serien. Biografi Enligt intelligens som samlats in av General Shepherd, Vladimir Makarov examen från Frunze militärakademi som en kapten i den ryska armén, först fungerar som en fallskärmsjägare. Senare i sin karriär gjorde han det i Spetsnaz och tjänstgjorde två turnéer i Tjetjenien. Man tror att ett företag under hans befäl deltog med några av de mest brutala "rensning" räder. Vid något tillfälle höll Förenta Nationerna en förfrågan utreda dessa anklagelser om brott mot de mänskliga rättigheterna. Makarov namn dök upp i toppen av listan som presenteras av en EU-undersökning panel, men utredningen tappades när Makarov valde utsläpp från de väpnade styrkorna. Denna incident skulle markera början av hans patologiska hat mot väst och den ryska regeringen för att ge honom något annat val än att lämna de väpnade styrkorna. Efteråt, Makarov tog sitt förflutna militär utbildning för att bära i många kriminella och terrorist företag såsom människohandel, penningtvätt, bombningen av militära / civila mål, lönnmord, etc. Vid något tillfälle, ledaren för den spirande ultranationalistiska partiet, Imran Zakhaev , uppmärksammade och tillät Makarov en position inom sin anti-western rörelse. Det sägs att Makarov var "hålls i schack" av Zakhaev under detta partnerskap. Zakhaevs mordförsök "This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend." '' ''"Den här affären kommer att generera miljoner för vår sak. Pengar kan köpa många saker. Även makt. Vägen till vår framtid börjar här, min vän." - Vladimir förklarar Yuri sitt syfte att vara i Tjernobyl. Galleri Makarov firing at Yuri MW3.png|Makarov skjuter Yuri Vladimir Makarov models MW3.png|Karaktärsmodell Vladimir Makarov Combat Card.png|Makarovs biografi på Combat Card Vladimir Makarov's eyes Museum MW2.png|Närbild på Makarovs ögon, notera att vänstra ögat är grön och högra är blå på grund av heterokromi. Vladimir Makarov's corpse Dust To Dust MW3.png|Makarovs lik i Dust to Dust Vladimir Makarov Turbulence MW3 Wii.png|Makarov i Wii-versionen Vladimir Makarov escaping No Russian MW2.png|Makarov på väg till sin flyktbil under massakern på flygplatsen. Vladimir Makarov No Russian flashback Blood Brothers MW3.png|Makarov i tillbakablicken i Blood Brothers under händelserna i No Russian. Vladimir Makarov firing M4A1 No Russian MW2.png|Makarov och hans män avfyrar sina vapen mot civila. Vladimir Makarov shoots Yuri Blood Brothers MW3.png|Makarov pratar med Yuri. Vladimir Makarov Soap's Journal.png|Makarov i Soap's Journal Vladimir Makarov early concept art.jpg|Ett tidigare koncept av Makarov. Makarov Just About To Kill Captain Price.jpg|Makarov riktar sitt vapen mot Price. Vladimir Makarov dossier MW3.png|Information om Makarov i Modern Warfare 3, notera att han kallas Vladimir A. Makarov. Vladimir Makarov during Shock and Awe MW3.png|Tillbakablick där Makarov pratar med Yuri innan atombomben detoneras. Makarov1996.png|Makarov i tillbakablicken av Blood Brothers under One shot, one kill. Makarov profile.jpg Makarov's connection map Back on the Grid MW3.png|Makarovs koppling till andra karaktärer. Vladimir Makarov beginning the massacre No Russian MW2.png|Makarov och hans män innan massakern. Video thumb|center|335 px en:Vladimir Makarov es:Vladimir Makarov ru:Владимир Макаров pl:Władimir Makarow Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare